Crossing Point
by kfozoman
Summary: John Pierce, Alliance soldier is in a bad situation. Follow his adventure as he escapes Alliance clutches, impacting heavily on the Mass Effect story line.


**Crossing Point - Chapter 1**

* * *

"Lieutenant Pierce."

The disgruntled officer took a seat at his desk, directly opposite from me.

Admiral Anderson extended an arm to his personal computer, punching commands into the holographic keyboard.

I stood up "Sir; you know me right? I didn't do this. I'm no racist, and I defiantly isn't capable of mass genocide."

Anderson shook his head, "Look son, I know you. But there's unbelievable evidence suggesting your involvement in, the incident."

The "incident" he was referring to being the recent bombings on a Batarian colony, near Alliance territory.

Several, Alliance registered, small nuclear devices, were planted in the centre of Yortoma, a Batarian city where my platoon were doing integration service.

And what that means, is basically the Alliance's powers are shit scared of this lot of Batarians sparking a close war, which would put humanities chances of council ship down, so much it hurts. Oh and we'd better not forget the millions of people who would pointlessly lose their lives. The integrations were meant to increase trust, and help lower local crime.

But also on an unofficial level, to decrease trafficking from the area of Red Sand, to Alliance land.

"Are you even listening to me?"

The Admiral slammed his fists on the table.

"Do you want the truth, or a small white lie?"

Can't help joking around.

"Jesus Christ man, no wonder the Batarians want your head."

"Look" I stood up to Andersons level "I'll take your discharge. I'll leave your sorry asses to clean up this mess. You're just fucking lucky those bombs didn't go off."

A look of sadness overtook Anderson. "Look, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this incident..."

I was confused. "What?"

"Look, when I say the Batarians want your head; I mean it. And the Ambassador is quite happy with the deal- you're head for continued peace."

As a 3 year serving soldier in the Alliance Navy; this took me by surprise. The Alliance was willing to kill an innocent man just to keep 'good relations'. The fucking pricks.

"Look, don't like it as much as you; hell I'd be up about it if I were you. But my hands are tied."

I smirked "Don't worry; the Pierce doesn't go down this easily"

**3 hours later- A Batarian Prison Cell**

Silently awaiting my execution. Well, got some spare time, might as well talk a little about myself.

My name is John Pierce, but most people call me Pierce, well, because it seems every fucker is called John.

I'm Alliance, well as of now, ex-Alliance Navy. I served for 3 years, and spent most of it under the command of Admiral Anderson. For the past year, I've been living among Batarians, acting as local Militia. I've made a few good friends with them, and, well more enemies. Mainly drug barons.

Luckily, when they threw me in this cell, I still had my omni-tool; with personalised start up music. Oh yeah, I am just too cool!

Hopefully I can hold my words to Anderson true.

A large clank snapped me out of my daze.

"Human scum. Move."

A Batarian wearing a mask with 2 painted red eyes poked me as I stood up.

"Hey Jerome, you can stop fucking around, I know it's you."

The Batarian started laughing, raised a hand, and lifted his mask. "Dammit, man, how'd you tell?"

I laughed with him "Well, apart from the fact most Batarians aren't that polite first time to humans, if it wasn't you, the worst that could happen is I died a little sooner."

The Batarian paused his laughs for a smirk "Fair enough, but you realise killing the guards and unlocking your ass was as far as my plan went. You're still trapped in a Batarian prison, and I'm now assisting a criminal." Jerome tossed an Avenger rifle over to me.

I checked the thermal clip "Didn't bring me a kinetic barrier then?"

"Dammit" Jerome cursed in his native language, before taking a grenade of his chest belt, and tossing it to me "No but this should make up for it"

"Oh thank you" I replied; my voice rich with sarcasm. "At least when I'm dying I can blow myself up so your lot don't get the satisfaction"

"I may be Batarian, but I still understand sarcasm."

"Well, where do we go from here?"

Jerome pulled up a map on his omni-tool and projected in on the wall.

"See the space port here?" he said pointing at the clearly labelled, space port.

"Got a ship?" I was hopeful

"No, but I have friends here. We may be able to, 'borrow', one. If the worst comes, we can always hijack one."

"So we've got to fight out of this complex, then make our way across 3 blocks with 2 entire armies chasing us, before stealing a ship, which neither of us can fly, and escaping your home planet through the few hundred human ships."

"Easy as... uh what's that human phrase you always say...?"

"It's pie"

"Ah yes."

"Well, let's do this before we come to our senses." I switched my Avenger from safety. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. First to 30 kills?"

"Oh it's on." I smirked "it is so on."

**Hey, thanks for reading this. Well, that was a few minutes of your life wasted. Please comment, tell me whether it's worth continuing, and improvements. In the future, I'll make it longer, but apart from that I have no idea where this is going. Thanks again and, peace out.**

**And in case you've read my other story, and are wondering when it's continuing, I recently lost a lot of chapters I'd worked on in a hard drive malfunction, and I'm waiting till I'm in the mood to rewrite them. This story isn't going to replace it, it's just something to practice with.**


End file.
